


Obvious

by demonshide7



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, male 2 male, wontaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonshide7/pseuds/demonshide7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonshik gets caught teasing Leo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obvious

“Don’t you think you’re being too obvious?” N asked Ravi. 

“You’re the one that started it,” Ravi defended knowing exactly what N was referring to. 

After all, Leo and Ravi had ‘apologized’ for being caught joking around.  And because he did forget himself.  He only wanted to get a reaction out of Leo hyung.    

“How precisely did I start this?” N demanded.

“LR and before that,” Ravi said.

“What the fuck do you mean by that, Kim Wonshik?”

“Because you like me and hyung…” Ravi muttered.

N wanted to strangle the music producer so much.  He’s cute and all, but Leo was N’s first.  He proceeded to remind Kim Ravi of that fact.  The other man just nodded.  He was thinking about how cute Leo hyung was during ISAC. 

“Stop cuddling him!” N admonished.  “He doesn’t like it!  Actually, it’s not that he doesn’t like it.  I, your leader, do NOT like it!”

Ravi looked at N and just in time, Leo was walking into the living room.  Ravi pouted. 

“But hyung!  He’s my Hamzzi!” Ravi said. 

Leo rolled his eyes.  “Not a hamster!” he growled as he pulled Ravi’s neck. 

“I LOVE my Hamzzi!!” Ravi said, pulling said hamster hyung into an embrace.

“Stop!” Leo commanded.  “Or I’ll throw you.  And Shik-ah… don’t be too much in front of the cameras.”

Ravi pouted.  “Okay, hyung.”

 

N was talking on V App for New Years and Leo approached Ravi. 

“See what you’ve done?” Leo whispered, caressing Ravi’s shoulder and chest.

Ravi indicated the camera. 

“Camera, hyung.”

“What?!?”  Leo turned to look, his hand still on Ravi’s chest. 

He thought the camera was still with Hyuk.  He felt the embarrassment rise and the heat suffuse his cheeks.  Ravi cuddled his cute face, smiling at the blush blooming on Leo’s cheeks.

N turned to see what the commotion was behind him, glaring at Ravi.

“It was hyung!” Ravi said.  “He suddenly went to me and told me ‘See what you’ve done?’ and…”

N looked at Leo and Leo was suddenly shy, looking down and smiling in that embarrassed way.  N knew Leo isn’t the kind   Just what the heck happened?

When he saw the clip, N brought the two together and said, “You guys have got to TONE it down!”

“It was my fault,” Leo muttered.

“No, hyung.  You were just too cute and everyone liked it, so it went overboard,” Ravi said. 

“It wasn’t helped by your sudden burst of aegyo, Ravi!” N bit out.

“But, hyung!!!  My Hamzzi was blushing!  I can’t help it!  He was too cute!”

Leo hit Ravi, Ravi caught his hand and held it in his. 

“Aish, Shikie,” Leo said.  “Your heamzzi joke has gone too far and it’s making me embarrassed.”

N sighed with great exasperation. 

“This is too crazy.  You two seek out each other like nuts.  I’m going to have to throw Jaewhannie under the bus again,” N said.  He went to the door and called for Ken.

“I got it, N hyung, keep Ravi’s attention.  I got it!”

Sanghyuk came in after Ken and said, “I got it, too, hyung.  I’ll keep Leo hyung’s attention.  Hello, Hamzzi.  I’m your newest best friend!”

Ravi pouted.  “My Hamzzi.” And he proceeded to wrap himself around Leo’s frame.

Leo sighed.  These kids.  “I’m not a hamster.”

“My hamster,” Ravi muttered.  “Only mine.”

Leo smiled at the pouting man.  “Shik-ah.  Here, within these walls, I’ll be your Hamzzi, okay?  Just don’t translate that outside of here.”

Ravi beamed.

The other three groaned. 

Hongbin came in and seeing Ravi beaming tsked.

“Leo hyung is too easy on Ravi,” Hongbin said.  “He indulges him too much!”

“That’s because he’s too stressed out, Binnie,” Leo said. 

Then Leo turned towards Hongbin and directed his questions at him.  “Are you okay?  Do you want to eat?  I know you’ve just pulled at all-nighter with the drama.  Want me to cook ramen?”

“With him clinging to you like that?” Hongbin asked in disbelief.

Leo laughed.  “Aish, Shik-ah.  Get down.  You can cuddle on me later.  Let me feed them first.”

Ravi pouted.  “Okay, hyung.” He reluctantly let go of Leo.

Hongbin pulled Ravi aside while Leo went to make them some ramen.  Ken, N, and Hyuk went with Leo to tell him which ingredients they’d like in their ramen. 

“You have got to stop being so obvious, Wonshik-ah,” Hongbin said. 

“He’s still… but… I sometimes can’t help it, Binnie.  He’s so cute!  And he allows me to do all that to him,” Ravi said.  “He responds so… cutely.”

Hongbin rolled his eyes. 

“I know you’ve tried so hard to get his attention since way back,” Hongbin said.  “You’ve got it.  So, just tone it down for the cameras, okay?”

“I’m just indulging me because I’m going to be extra busy with the mixtape and all the promotions.  I won’t have time to indulge in his care too much,” Ravi answered.  “Besides, that one wasn’t my fault.  He just reacted so… cute… when he noticed the camera.”

Hongbin rolled his eyes.  Oh, geez.

He steered them both towards the kitchen. 

“Come get some ramen, Shik-ah!  Binnie!” Leo called. 

“Notice he said my name first,” Ravi grinned. 

Hongbin groaned.  Then he grinned evilly. 

He raced to get to Leo’s side and proceeded to squeeze himself into that space.  Usually, Ravi did that.  But Ken made space for Ravi next to N and himself. 

“Leo hyung, feed me.  I’m so tired from all that action in Moorim.  Can’t you feed me?” Hongbin asked, batting his eyes at his hyung. 

N scoffed.  “You feed him, I’m going to scold you, Woonie!”

“But Yeon-ah, he’s been working hard!  And you’ve seen the bruises on him.  Let me indulge him this once,” Leo said. 

N scoffed.

“Me, too , hyung,” Ravi said.  “Ken hyung, trade places with me.”

Hongbin shook his head at Ken.  Ken looked at Hongbin and raised an eyebrow. 

“Ken hyung!”

Ken looked at the pleading Ravi and said, “Let me feed you instead.”

Ravi pouted.  “I’m not hungry anymore.”

He stood up and looked at Leo feeding Hongbin.

N looked at the huge pout on Ravi. 

Ravi closed the door of the apartment.

Hyuk sighed and ate his ramen. 

N took over the feeding of Hongbin. 

And Ken ate in peace. 

Leo looked around and stood up.  “Clean up when you’re done,” he said as he pulled on his parka. 

“Where are you going, hyung?” Ken asked. 

“Just to the corner store.  I just want to buy something,” Leo said and just like that he left.

Hongbin shook his head.  “Those two.  Are they going to be okay?  I mean… they’re like the sun and moon, circling each other.”

 

Ravi tried to concentrate on the music he was trying to put together.  The studio was a better place for him to concentrate in.  But tonight was just too… something.

A knock had him looking up.  The glass pane on  the studio door showed Leo’s face.

Ravi stood and unlocked the door. 

“What are you working on?” Leo asked.

“This piece.  But something is off.  I’m not sure what it is,” Ravi said.

Leo nodded.  He brought out something in a plastic bag. 

“Here.  Let’s eat.  You didn’t eat any ramen,” Leo said. 

Steaming pork buns and cans of coffee was inside the bag. 

“Let me hear it, maybe I can help,” Leo said.

Ravi nodded, eating the still warm buns. 

“Shik-ah,” Leo began.  “Don’t...”

He hesitated. 

“Don’t?” Ravi asked.

“Take care of yourself.  You should eat whenever you have food in front of you, take your sleep whenever you  can and rest… and… and… shower whenever you can…”

Ravi smiled.  “Hyung, would you miss me if something happened to me?”

“Of course!”

Leo was silent.  “That’s why you shouldn’t be mad because I was feeding Hongbin.  Sometimes, they just want some attention.  You have mine all the time, though. So it’s okay.  Don’t be angry.”

Ravi looked at his hyung.  Did he just hear what he thought he heard?

“You…. I… I have your attention?” Ravi asked.

Leo nodded. 

“I don’t understand, hyung,” Ravi asked.

“I see you.  Okay?” Leo sighed with exasperation.  “Now, let’s listen to this.”

Ravi laughed.  Maybe, just maybe…

“And don’t call me your Hamzzi anymore in public!” Leo bit out.

“But in private, I can?” Ravi pounced.

Leo blushed.  He nodded.

Ravi chuckled.  “Ahhh… my Hamzzi… You’re so cute!!!” He wrapped himself around Leo and pushed a button on the computer so Leo can hear his latest composition.  He proceeded to nuzzle into Leo’s neck.  It wasn’t long before he was sleeping on Leo’s shoulder.

N quietly walked into the studio just in time to see Leo putting Ravi down into the oversized sofa.

“You keep indulging him too much, Woonie,” N said quietly.

“I know.  But he’s too cute to ignore,” Leo said. 

N chuckled. 

“I’ll let the manager know to come wake him in four hours,” N said.  “You coming?”

Leo nodded, but not without casting one last lingering look at the sleeping Ravi.

“Look, Yeon-ah.  Sleeping beauty.”

“Shouldn’t that be me?” N said.

Leo scoffed.  “Not like that.”

“Jung Taekwoon!” N admonished.  “You’ve always liked him a lot more than all of us!”

“Aish, Yeon-ah.  I like you just as well.  Okay, maybe just a bit less than him.  But he’s so… eye catching.  Look, Yeon-ah…  Isn’t he cute?”

N scoffed.  Then he laughed and closed the door.  He nodded to the security guard and led Leo out.

These two.  They’ll be the death of VIXX, but dammit!  They were too cute together.  Who the heck can resist their saccharin charms? 

Watching the two is like watching cappuccinos being made. 

He’s just worried one of these days, labels that they cannot do anything about now will be stuck on the two and there will be no going back.  They’ve always skirted the issue, but Ravi and Leo had always been drawn to each other. 

No matter how far apart the rest of the world puts them, they always manage to find a way to get closer.  He sighed inwardly. 

He’ll just have to keep doing what he’s doing.  At the very least, in his mind, VIXX doesn’t have much longer together.  At least not like now.  The military man will come calling soon.  Maybe sooner than necessary because of the political tension in the air.  Still…

He smiled.  Leo and Ravi… Jung Taekwoon and Kim Wonshik… They were too…cute… together… like pairs… salt and pepper… coffee and cream… Korea and Kimchee… May the gods be good to them…


End file.
